As She Watched On
by ImCopy
Summary: Zatanna gets curious and watches Robin train as she is drawn to him, but finds out some things she didn't expect. Chalant. One-Shot.


**Hey guys back with a one-shot. I started getting interested in Chalant and wanted to see how I would fare righting about them. Please enjoy.**

The whole team was sitting in the living room watching TV as Robin got up and announced "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the gym" and with that swiftly moves out the room. While nobody really took much interest into what Robin has said, since its part of his daily routine, Zatanna on the other hand is quite intrigued. She has only been with the team for a few weeks after her father became Dr. Fate and was still learning about the team.

Aside from when they first met and after her Father became Dr. Fate, Robin barely talked to Zatanna, usually because they were on mission or Robin always found a way from confronting her. He always wore sunglasses if he was out of his uniform and it only adds to the mysteriousness behind him which Zatanna finds herlsef almost being drawn to him.

"Does he always train everyday?" Zatanna curiously asked the team.

"Yup, everyday. He is the protégé of Batman and if you haven't noticed, Batman doesn't seem like the most laid back guy around. Probably keeps him on a strict physical regiment" Wally explained while stuffing his face with a few snacks.

"Pretty impressive for a 13 year old" Zatanna stated, she herself being the same age and not being able to count on one hand how many boys her age are even remotely in good shape compared to Robin.

"They don't call him boy wonder for nothing" Wally said sarcastically. Zatanna let out a chuckle as she got up and started to walk towards the gym, wanting to catch a glimpse of just how intensive Robins training seems to be.

"Where are you going" M'gann asks her, "The next episode is on in 5 minutes"

"I'm going to go for a walk, I still got to figure where everything is at since I live here now" She lies. She knows where most things are by now. M'gann just kinda shrugs as she turns her attention back to the TV. Zatanna walks out of their sight and makes a right turn towards the gym.

"I wonder what boy wonder does to keep his muscular body" Zatanna thinks to herself. While she's never seen Robin shirtless, his small yet toned frame almost appears through his costume, which she finds hard to keep her eyes from staring at.

Zatanna starts to come up on the entrance to the gym and peeks her head around the corner. Zatanna knows that Robin doesn't like to be bothered when training and try's to be as quiet as possible. She once witnessed Wally speed on into the room only to speed through back out even faster to get away from the bird like shurikans, which made her tear up in laughter and earned Wally being called kid idiot from Artemis.

She watched as his jumped up onto a metal bar and lands ontop of it with perfect balance. He jumped towards another bar as he grabbed hold and flipped to the next one and then let go as he performed a front flip into a roll to break his fall.

Zatanna watched in amazement as he jumps again and again on the metal bar, making his movements flow even better than each attempt before and taking a more complex route of movement. He barely breaks a sweat as he sits down on the bench and puts his elbows on his knees to rest, taking a sip from his water bottle every now and then. Robin looks down at the ground, looking to be in deep thought, almost like Batman does when he is alone.

After a few minutes of rest, Robin puts on a pair of gloves and starts to punch and kick the bag in sophisticated combinations. Zatanna continues to look on, further intrigued by the emotion he puts into every strike, every movement that he makes against the bag. To her, it seems like Robin uses this time to get out the emotion and thoughts running through his mind though out the day.

"Just...go...up...and...talk to her" He mumbles in frustration between each strike, almost seeming like he's trying to find the courage with each hit against the bag. Zatanna looks on in shock.

"Surely he doesn't mean me?" She questions. Robin finally stops beating up the bag and backs away breathing heavily with his hands to his sides.

"She too good for you Rob. Those blue eyes of hers makes you freeze up inside and make yourself look like an idiot" He says to himself, putting himself down like every other time he thinks about her and how she's probably not interested.

He sighs has he goes back to practicing his acrobatics. He starts again by jumping up to beam high in the air. He backflips to another beam a little lower behind him but his left foot slips as he lands.

"Robin!" Zatanna yells, running into the room preparing to say a spell to catch him in midair but her beats her to it, quickly regaining his awareness midair and rolling like he did before to break his fall. He stand up to see her covering her mouth while looking at him.

"Are you okay" She asks him, clearly worried if he's injured.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine it happens all the time. I guess I just lost my concentration" He laughs nervously, trying not to die from embarrassment. Out of all the people to see him fail like that it had to be her.

"Everyone messes up every and then I guess" She smiles, "Even the boy wonder"

Robin blushes, "More like boy blunder"

"Now come on Robin, from what I saw, you were impressing me" She smiles at him.

"You were watching?" Robin says surprised and begins to blush even harder than before. Zatanna lets out a grin, starting to catch on to just how much she affects him with her flirtatious remarks.

"Yeah, I know you don't like when people disturb you while training. I just thought that maybe you'll let me off the hook since I'm still the new girl" She chuckles.

Robin looks at her and starts to chuckle too "Don't worry, I wouldn't enjoy throwing something at you as much as I do Wally. I guess I can make this one exception" He joking tells her. "I wonder how much she watched?" He thinks to himself.

"Oh" She raises a brow, "What did I do to deserve such a honor?" She puts her hand to her chest, acting surprised. Robin starts to think of cute answers to give her as fast as he possibly can.

"I guess...magic is my weakness" He try's to say as cool as possible, which Zatanna found extremely cute and knew exactly what she to say next that would leave him speechless.

"Oh maybe..." She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "...it's me" She seductively whispers in his ear. She sends shivers down Robins spine as he try's to find something to say back but cannot form a proper sentence to save his life.

"I, uh, um," He continues desperately to make up some sort of cute or charming thing to say back to her.

Zatanna gives him a cute smile, knowing that she got the reaction she wanted. "Just in case you do though, maybe sometime soon you could teach me some of your moves.. if your willing" She says as she begins to walk to the entrance leading out.

Robin just stand there still trying to form some type of proper word when Zatanna says, "I'll give you some time to think about it. Come talk to me when you, you know, make up your mind about showing me some of your tricks...or when you finally build up the courage to talk to me" She winks at him as she walks out the room.

Robin looks on as her smiles to himself, "She was watching the while time"

 **There you have it guys my first one-shot. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't be shy to give your feedback as I love getting your guy's feedback and knowing what you liked. :)**


End file.
